


Równowaga Mocy

by letmefly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, What-If, fighting over, i will add the tags along with chapters, longer story, or not completely turn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Anakin Skywalker stara się walczyć z Ciemną Stroną Mocy, której jest w nim czasami zbyt wiele. Wydarzenia wplecione w fabułę "Zemsty Sithów".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nienawidzę tego bzdurnego tłumaczenia Lucasa, że równowagą Mocy jest Jasna Strona, dlatego zrobiłam to po swojemu. Po ludzku, nie ignorując istnienia yin i yang.  
> .  
> Wybaczcie midichloriany, mam wrażenie, że gdzieś o nich wspomniałam.

Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że na widok jej twarzy, na dotyk jej ust i dłoni, na odgłos jej perlistego śmiechu czuł strach. Strach przed tym co miało się stać. Widok martwego, siniejącego ciała Padmé nawiedzał jego umysł co noc. Anakin nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Każda chwila wpatrywania się w przepowiadane jej cierpienie sprawiała, że coś umierało w jego sercu. Kolejne strumienie światła wypalały się z głośnym sykiem zostawiając po sobie pustkę i mrok. A ciemności bał się jeszcze bardziej.

 

Znikał, z każdym oddechem było go coraz mniej. Jego spojrzenie matowiało, chód zakrzywiał się, dłonie były coraz chłodniejsze i coraz częściej drżały. Usuwał się w cień, którego już wokół siebie nie zauważał, a ten gęstniał z każdym dniem. Wiedział, że nie otrzyma pomocy w Zakonie. Przecież to właśnie jego ukochana wywoływała w nim te uczucia, a przywiązywanie się nie przystoi rycerzowi Jedi! Nie otrzyma też pomocy u Sidiousa, którego propozycja choć kusząca, kłóciła się z wewnętrznymi przekonaniami Anakina. Dlatego zaraz po jego manifestacji wydał go Mistrzom w poczuciu, że robi dobrze. Jednakże niemoc i bezsilność wobec losu jego żony budziły w nim agresję, a ta mieszając się z lękiem tworzyła lej, wir, który porywał ze świata coraz więcej czerni i łatał nią dziury w sercu Skywalkera.

¤

Pewnej nocy Padmé obudził dziwny dźwięk. Otworzyła oczy i leżała przez chwilę zupełnie spokojnie, zastanawiając się, co właściwie słyszy. Dopiero po minucie dotarło do niej, że słyszy szloch i z przerażeniem odkryła, że wydaje go nie kto inny tylko jej mąż. Anakin leżał obok niej skulony, drżący. Nawet ona, niemająca nigdy żadnej więzi z Mocą, mogła wyczuć jego strach. Jego rozpacz. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Anakina, który właściwie przestał oddychać, gdy go dotknęła. Jego mięśnie się napięły, czuła to pod palcami. "Czyżby było aż tak źle?" pomyślała marszcząc brwi. 

\- Anakinie - wyszeptała cicho. - Co się dzieje? Porozmawiajmy, proszę.

Otarł oczy i odsunął dłonie od twarzy, aby zamknąć w nich dłonie Padmé. Przeraziła ją niemożliwa pustka bijąca z jego jasnych tęczówek.

\- Naprawdę, nic.

Nie chciał jej martwić. Nie uwierzyła mu w groźbę jego wizji, nie chciał więc jej niepokoić. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić.

\- Jestem tylko...tak potwornie zmęczony tym, co się stało.

Zrozumiała. Splotła palce swoich drobnych dłoni z jego dużymi i lodowatymi.

\- Wiem to, wiem. Palpatine był i moim przyjacielem. Przez te wszystkie lata stał u mojego boku, a ja? Pozwoliłam mu iść dalej, pozwoliłam mu wygrać wybory, piąć się coraz wyżej w hierarchii. Tyle lat knuł i spiskował. Jak bardzo ślepa byłam?

Anakin objął ją, przytulił do siebie. Jej ciepło, jej zapach, miękkość jej skóry, zawsze tak bardzo dobre i kojarzące się ze spokojem sprawiły teraz, że więzy strachu jeszcze mocniej zacieśniły się wokół jego ciała. Czuł się, jakby połamały mu już wszystkie kości. Nie miał siły walczyć. Nie miał. Zacisnął powieki nie pozwalając kolejnym łzom wypłynąć.

\- To nie twoja wina, kochanie. Wiesz o tym. Wodził za nosy nas wszystkich. Cały Zakon Jedi, cały Senat. Wszyscy mamy prawo czuć się oszukani.

"A może ja siebie też oszukałem..." szepnął do siebie w myślach. "Być może za bardzo skupiłem się na lojalności i odrzucając jego ofertę zabiłem Padmé".

Lęk i ból dławiły go doszczętnie, ale pozwolił Amidali myśleć, że się uspokaja, a kiedy zasnęła, cicho wymknął się z jej kwater. Coś nowego urosło w jego sercu i choć było przejmująco dziwne, myśląc o tym, czuł opadający niepokój.

"Obi-Wan. Muszę znaleźć Obi-Wana."

¤

Już dawno nie rozmawiali ze sobą swobodnie. Kenobi czuł, że Rada jest wobec nich podejrzliwa, dlatego od pewnego czasu byli wysyłani na misje w pojedynkę lub w towarzystwie innego Jedi. _Przywiązanie_. Jak zwykle chodziło o to pieprzone przywiązanie. Każdy Mistrz biorący sobie Padawana, nawiązywał z nim w Mocy specjalną więź diametralnie różniącą się od każdej standardowej. Była ona trochę nauczycielska, trochę rodzicielska, a trochę nawet małżeńska. Spajała ich razem silnie przez lata pobierania nauk, gdyż ostatecznie tylko Mistrz Jedi i jego Padawan mogli być razem na dobre i na złe, w doli i w niedoli. Nie była ona jednak wieczna. Jako, że Jedi wyrzeka się przywiązania, w dniu, w którym ucznia mianowano rycerzem i obcinano mu symboliczny warkoczyk, były już Mistrz zrywał również niesamowitą więź. I to o nią chodziło. Bo choć minęły już czasy, gdy Anakin był jego Padawanem, Obi-Wan ani myślał zerwać tej więzi mimo, że na ogół był jednym z najbardziej przepisowo postępujących Mistrzów. Rada oczywiście próbowała mu to wyperswadować, a gdy słowa nie poskutkowały, przeszła do czynów. I tak oto po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy mieli okazję się spotkać dopiero tej nocy, siedząc pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem na jednym z prywatnych punktów widokowych na Coruscant. 

\- Boję się, Mistrzu - Obi-Wan już tyle razy próbował oduczyć Anakina zwracania się w ten sposób do niego i już tyle razy to nie skutkowało, że po prostu odpuścił. Spojrzał teraz na swojego byłego ucznia pytającym wzrokiem. 

\- Padmé? Wciąż dręczą cię koszmary? - Kenobi zawsze czuł się dziwnie, gdy rozmawiali o żonie Skywalkera. Od czasu, gdy przypadkiem podsłuchał rozmowę senator z jej androidem i dowiedział się o dziecku w jej łonie, w piersi ciążył mu przeraźliwy chłód.

Anakin przygryzł wargę wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w międzygwiezdną przestrzeń. 

\- Ja...ja już nie wiem, co ja robię. Kocham ją, wiesz jak bardzo. Ale nie mogę na nią patrzeć, nie mogę jej słuchać. Nie jestem w stanie jej dotykać. Coraz częściej nawet nie chcę myśleć o niej. Po prostu...wtedy... - z trudem przełknął ślinę. Obi-Wan nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby poczuć, że chłopak cały drży. 

\- Wtedy... - kontynuował niestrudzenie Anakin. - Czuję, że się boję. Boję się i wiem, że nic nie mogę zrobić z tymi snami, więc czuję wściekłość. Dochodzi do tego, że...boję się samego siebie przy niej. Tego, co mógłbym jej zrobić. Obi-Wanie, ja... Ja nie jestem złym człowiekiem. Ale czuję ją. Czuję ciemność. Tutaj - drżącą dłonią wskazał na swoje serce. - Dławi mnie. Połyka. Tak bardzo się boję, że mnie zniszczy. Mnie i ją przy okazji. Myślę, że nie mogę być przy niej dłużej. Chyba muszę ją zostawić. Dla jej dobra.

Były Mistrz Skywalkera nie wiedział już, co go bardziej zadziwiło: fakt, że Anakin odczuł ulgę po powiedzeniu mu o swoim postanowieniu czy fakt, że on sam ulgi nie odczuł.

\- Posłuchaj mnie - powiedział po chwili spędzonej w zamyśleniu. - Chcesz odsunąć się od Padmé, żeby ją ratować. To piękne, ale wynika z przywiązania, czyli ze strachu. Czyli z mroku, przed którym próbujesz uciec. Być może popełniłem błąd nie ruszając naszej więzi. Mam wrażenie, że wystawiłem cię na pożarcie Ciemnej Stronie.

Głos Kenobiego łamał się w goryczy i Anakin poczuł, jak znów pieką go oczy. Potrząsnął głową nie zważając na jej ból. Od kilku dni był wręcz palący.

\- Nie, nie, to nieprawda. To nie może być twoja wina. To Sidious za bardzo zbliżył się do mnie, a ja głupi, naiwny...

\- Anakinie - ton Obi-Wana znów był pocieszająco ciepły. Tak jak i jego dłoń, którą położył na drżącym ramieniu chłopaka. - To, że uważam, że ucieczka od Padmé niczego nie załatwi nie znaczy, że zostawię cię z tym samego. I nie znaczy to też, że nie ma niczego, co możemy zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec.

Łzy spłynęły wręcz ciurkiem po policzkach chłopaka, gdy Kenobi zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Otoczony jego silnymi mięśniami nie czuł strachu, nie czuł bólu. Miał wrażenie, że znów jest małym Annim z Tatooine, a Obi-Wan uspokaja go po kolejnym koszmarze sennym. Teraz czuł, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo przecież dla jego Mistrza nie istniały rzeczy niemożliwe.

¤

Anakin nie mógł brać udziału w publicznej egzekucji Dartha Sidiousa. Rada Jedi zadbała, aby nie zobaczył także żadnej transmisji. Obawiano się, że taki widok może wstrząsnąć nim jeszcze bardziej. A ostatnio Skywalker prezentował się nad wyraz żałośnie. Prawie nie sypiał, często zapominał o jedzeniu, co odbiło się na jego wyglądzie. Szczególnie zaniepokojony tym wszystkim wydawał się być Mace Windu. W końcu to on pierwszy zobaczył tę wyczerpaną stronę chłopaka, gdy ten poinformował go o prawdziwej tożsamości Palpatine'a. Dlatego postanowił zostać z Anakinem i dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w siedzibie Zakonu, gdy tym czasem pod budynkiem Senatu zaczynało roić się od tłumów. 

\- Pewnie to nie ma dla ciebie teraz wielkiego znaczenia, ale musisz mi wybaczyć - powiedział Mistrz obserwując Skywalkera, który od pewnego czasu patrzył tępo w ścianę. 

Chłopak zamrugał w końcu i spojrzał na Windu.

\- Tak? Oh, co takiego? 

\- Przecież wiesz dobrze, że nie zachowywałem się wobec ciebie w porządku. Byłem wrogi i podejrzliwy, a tymczasem ty wykazałeś się niesamowitą lojalnością. Choć mogłeś nas przecież podejrzewać o zdradę. 

\- Prał mi mózg - rzekł Anakin. Nie wiedział dlaczego właściwie poczuł potrzebę powiedzenia tych słów. W końcu między nim a Mistrzem Windu nigdy nie było cieplejszych relacji. - Opowiadał rzeczy, które w jego ustach miały...tyle sensu. Ale prawda była taka, że popychał mnie tylko ku równi pochyłej, bo bałem się każdego jego słowa. Wszędzie czaiła się groźba, coś ukrytego, czego świadomość mam dopiero w tej chwili. Sidious był zgniły w środku i teraz czuję, jakbym sam również gnił.

Mace Windu westchnął ciężko. Już wcześniej widział dziwny niepokój otaczający Skywalkera i od paru dni oddawał się codziennym, głębokim medytacjom. Chciał mu pomóc. Zakon Jedi był przecież rodziną. Jego członkowie musieli się nawzajem wspierać. Podszedł do chłopaka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Anakinie, chyba będę mógł ci pomóc - zaczął Mistrz ostrożnie. 

Jasne tęczówki chyba po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej rozmowy stały się całkowicie przytomne.

\- Jak?

\- Jeśli nie możemy się czegoś pozbyć, musimy nauczyć się z tym żyć. Nie wiem, jak przegonić mrok z twojego wnętrza, ale wiem, jak zmienić go w światło.


	2. Chapter 2

\- To było takie...dziwne - powiedziała Padmé siadając na jednym z foteli w przestronnym salonie swojej kwatery. Gdyby ktokolwiek więcej niż kilkoro najbliższych wiedział o jej błogosławionym stanie, zapewne również dostałaby zakaz oglądania stracenia Sidiousa. 

Bail Organa wciąż patrzył na nią karcąco z tego powodu, gdy rozsiadał się na sofie obok i przyjmował kieliszek wina od służalczo pochylonego C-3PO. 

\- Doprawdy, moja droga, dla dobra dziecka nie powinnaś była tego oglądać. 

Amidala tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- Doceniam twą troskę, Bail i przypominam ci, że to dziecko przyjdzie na świat właśnie w tym świecie. Świecie, którym rządzą władza, pieniądze i niespodziewanie często nawet ciemność. 

\- Racja, racja - westchnął zajmujący drugi fotel Jar Jar, a jego uszy oklapły jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, ile okropieństw czyha na każde żyjące stworzenie. 

Bail już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe, w których z impetem stanął Obi-Wan.

\- Obi-Wanie! - krzyknęła z ulgą Padmé. - Jak on się czuje?

Lodowe ukłucia zatańczyły wokół serca Kenobiego, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać i przysiadł obok senatora Organy. 

\- Lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Windu upierał się, żeby zacząć trening jak najprędzej. Nie wiem, na ile Vaapad będzie w stanie pomóc, ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

\- To ta słynna technika zamieniająca mrok w jasność? - zainteresował się Gunganin. Dzięki pobytowi na Coruscant jego basic ogromnie się poprawił. 

\- Tak - odparł dziarsko Mistrz Jedi. - Od razu wziął się do pracy.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie wymówić imienia Anakina przy Padmé. Nagle bardzo zainteresował go również wzór dywanu.

\- A co z... - Bail przerwał ciszę niepewnym, wahającym się głosem. - Co z ostatnimi słowami Sidiousa?

\- Brzmiały groźnie - zgodził się szybko Binks.

\- Właśnie o tym chciałam mówić zanim mi przerwano - podjęła Amidala przelotnie spoglądając na Organę. - To było naprawdę dziwne. Kiedy mówił o tym, że mrok odrodzi się w jego uczniu... Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Anakinie.

\- Bzdury - warknął Obi-Wan nim zdołał się ugryźć w język. - Naprawdę, wybaczcie mi. Zawsze nad sobą panuję, ale w tym momencie po prostu kroczymy po granicy absurdu.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że powiedział ci o ciemności, która go dusi. Obi-Wanie, musimy być obiektywni.

\- I będziemy - odciął Kenobi. - Kiedy przestaniemy doszukiwać się zła w zagubionym jedynie chłopaku.

\- Do diaska, Padmé, jesteś jego żoną! - prawie krzyknął Bail. - Jak możesz w niego nie wierzyć?

Ale Amidala już ukryła twarz w dłoniach zduszonym głosem mówiąc tylko:

\- Przepraszam... Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło...

 

Tego samego dnia wszystkie stacje HoloNetu w całej Republice poinformowały o wyroku wymierzonym na Darcie Sidiousie, ale żadna z nich nie wspomniała o ostatnich słowach niedawnego Kanclerza:

"Już niedługo nadejdzie dzień, gdy mrok odrodzi się w moim uczniu, a kiedy on powstanie, skończy się wasza żałosna imitacja wolności!"

¤

\- Wyglądasz dużo lepiej, Anakinie - stwierdził Obi-Wan dwa dni później, kiedy siedzieli nocą na tym samym co zawsze tarasie.

Chłopak uśmiechał się, a w jego oczach nie było już tyle pustki.

\- I tak się czuję - powiedział. - Mistrz Windu, cóż, daje mi wycisk całymi dniami, ale to nawet dobrze. Nie mam czasu się zamartwiać i od razu jestem lżejszy - Skywalker zaśmiał się lekko. - To był twój pomysł, prawda Mistrzu? Żebym uczył się tej techniki?

Jakby lodowiec topił się w rozgrzanym nagle sercu Kenobiego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło. 

\- Skąd taki wniosek, mój młody przyjacielu?

\- No daj spokój. Sam powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz. Poza tym Windu nie lubi mnie na tyle, żeby pomóc mi z własnej woli.

Śmiech Anakina był już tak radosny i tak bardzo przypominał stare czasy, że przez okres jego trwania Obi-Wan miał chociaż nadzieję, że być może przyszłość nie jest aż tak straszna jak ją malują. 

\- Ani, Ani... jak zwykle patrzymy na to, czy ktoś nas lubi czy nie, co? - potargał młodszemu włosy z tą samą ojcowską czułością, z którą robił to lata temu.

Jak bardzo chciałby żywić do Anakina również te same ojcowskie uczucia co wtedy, wiedział tylko on sam. 

\- Widziałeś się ostatnio z Padmé? - zapytał nagle Skywalker. Kenobi wyczuł echo lęku w tonie jego głosu gdy mówił o żonie i skarcił samego siebie za fakt, że przyjął go z satysfakcją. - Co u niej? Co u dziecka?

\- Wszystko w porządku, są w dobrym zdrowiu. Nie musisz się o nich martwić. Zapewniam cię kolejny raz, że mają tutaj najlepszą opiekę medyczną w całej Republice. Skup się proszę na tym, co musisz teraz robić.

\- To trochę zabawne, czyż nie? - napięcie wyparowało z głosu Anakina, gdy tylko odpędził się z myśli o Amidali. Chłopak spojrzał na Obi-Wana opierając się wygodniej o ścianę budynku. - W pewnym sensie znów jestem Padawanem.

\- Ale ja nie jestem twoim Mistrzem - dorzucił Kenobi i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Głowa Anakina spoczęła na ramieniu Obi-Wana.

\- Myślisz, że doczekamy czasów, gdy pozwolą nam znów na wspólne misje? - zapytał nagle i serce Kenobiego zadrżało, bo poczuł, jak bardzo Skywalker tego chciał. 

\- Wiesz, oficjalnie panuje pokój, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo - mruknął mężczyzna, ciepło obejmując swojego byłego ucznia ramieniem.

 

To, co działo się w sercu Anakina było tak skomplikowane, jak tylko skomplikowane serce może być. Dzięki trenowaniu sztuki walki Vaapad, mrok już nie pochłaniał go bez końca. Bywały momenty, gdy Jasna Strona znów była jego stroną i były takie, w których czuł tylko Ciemną Moc. Czasami myślał, że oszaleje od tych huśtawek priorytetów, przekonań i osobowości. Ale doskonalenie nowego stylu walki, który zabierał ciemności tyle Mocy ile mógł i rozjaśniał ją oraz wielogodzinne medytacje z Mistrzem Windu sprawiły, że Anakin zaczynał czuć równowagę. Mrok i jasność już nie walczyły w nim, ale balansowały ze sobą w ścisłej harmonii. I tu zaczynał się jego dylemat.

Bo mroczne czeluście jego serca zawierające tę samą co wcześniej, ogarniającą go Ciemną Moc, stały się jednością z Padmé. Umysł przyzwyczajony do strachu i bezsilności w jej sprawie, zniewolił ją w jego wnętrzu jako strażniczkę zła. Napięcie, które czuł w jej obecności wzmagało się dzień po dniu i w końcu był zmuszony jej unikać, aby nie dusić się znów mrokiem.

Jasne tymczasem i ciepłe wnętrze pełne było zapachu i słów Obi-Wana. Jego silnych ramion i stateczności, ale także tej ojcowskiej czułości, której nigdy mu nie szczędził. Nawet, gdy już "nie wypadało". Swoboda, z jaką czuł się przy Kenobim i jasność zalewająca wtedy go całego sprawiły, że coraz częściej z nim przebywał.

Z obydwu tak ważnych dla niego stron, napływały całkowicie sprzeczne uczucia i emocje. Anakin nie potrafił ich pogodzić i wiedział, że czasami tylko Vaapad trzyma go z dala od zrobienia czegoś, czego nigdy nie chciałby się dopuścić.

¤

Mijały dni, w czasie których Republika podnosiła się powoli z klęczek systematycznie aresztując kolejnych pozostałych na wolności przedstawicieli Gildii Kupieckiej. Senat działał zgodnie jak nigdy, co potwierdzali wszyscy jego członkowie.

\- Jest dobrze, tak jak jest - powiedziała dziennikarzowi HoloNetu Mon Mothma opuszczając budynek Senatu po jednym z posiedzeń. - Nasza Republika staje na nogi tylko dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi. Nie możemy jednak zapomnieć, że załamała się przez jednego z nas. Upłynie zapewne sporo czasu nim przywrócimy władzę jednej tylko osobie. Być może to rewolucja, ale jakże konieczna.

 

Cisza i spokój wlewały się w serca mieszkańców należących do Republiki planet. Każda z istot starała się wrócić do normalnego życia tudzież je odbudować jeśli padło zniszczone w Wojnach Klonów. Zajęci swoimi sprawami nie zauważali, że mrok wciąż jeszcze chowa się pomiędzy światłością. Że jest jak wąż czający się między konarami drzew, aby znienacka zaatakować i zadusić niczego nieświadomą ofiarę.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy to odczuwamy. Zakłócenia Mocy są od pewnego czasu zbyt intensywne. Coś jest na rzeczy - mruknęła Shaak Ti do Obi-Wana. Kierowali się razem do Archiwum kryjącego się w podziemiach siedziby Zakonu. Mace Windu zwołał tam jakieś tajne posiedzenie i Kenobi przeczuwał, że on i torgutańska Mistrzyni będą jego jedynymi członkami. Sprawa musiała być wyjątkowa, skoro jednym z warunków Windu było nie wspominanie Yodzie o tym spotkaniu. Nie było to ostatecznie najtrudniejsze do spełnienia zważywszy na fakt, że najstarszy Mistrz miał pełne ręce roboty. Reputacja Zakonu Jedi została mocno nadszarpnięta w ostatnich dniach życia kanclerza, więc staruszek większość swego czasu spędzał w Senacie. Większym problemem był Anakin, który chciał iść z nimi i uparcie stawiał na swoim. Obi-Wan nawet teraz mógł widzieć wysoką postać zamkniętą w jego sypialni, która przemierzała pokój szybkimi krokami tam i z powrotem, a skoncentrowany umysł starał się wydobyć z myśli Mistrza Jedi jakiekolwiek informacje dotyczące zgromadzenia. Kenobi prychnął cicho, blokując się przed natarczywymi atakami byłego Padawana. Być może zrywanie więzi po mianowaniu ucznia na rycerza nie było wcale takim głupim pomysłem... Od razu skarcił się za te myśli, ale wcześniejsze parsknięcie nie umknęło uwadze Torgutanki.

Shaak Ti uniosła brwi patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- Nie rozumiem... Nie czujesz tego, Obi-Wanie?

Mistrz pokręcił głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi, zamyśliłem się. A ty masz rację, Ciemna Moc zyskuje ostatnio na sile zamiast blaknąć, jak to powinno się stać po śmierci Lorda Sithów.

\- Więc ten cały uczeń nie jest tylko fikcyjną postacią...

\- Istotnie, nie jest - usłyszeli za sobą. Zza zakrętu prowadzącego ku bocznej odnodze biblioteki wyłonił się Mace Windu. Oboje zauważyli jego przekrwione, zmęczone oczy i posępną minę.

\- Mace - powiedział Obi-Wan trochę z przestrachem. Mistrz Windu nie był w takim stanie od dawna. A właściwie, nigdy nie wyglądał na aż tak osłabionego. - Co się stało? Czyżby chodziło o Anakina?

Powiedział to. Powiedział to, za co oberwało się kiedyś Padmé od niego samego. Pozornie wszystko było dobrze, ale prawda była taka, że coś nie grało. Jak gdyby jakiś element układanki został źle połączony z resztą obrazu i choć pozornie wszystko idealnie się dopełniało, wciąż miało się wrażenie anomalii.

Windu tylko westchnął pocierając dłonią czoło.

\- Sam nie wiem - odrzekł wreszcie. - Jest tu tyle niewiadomych, co i wiadomych. Skywalker jest naprawdę potężny, z podstawami, które zajęły mi miesiące poradził sobie w klika dni. Kieruję go powoli w stronę jego własnego strachu i kiedy już się na niego napotyka, jest wręcz niesamowity. A wiecie, jak to jest z niesamowitością w Vaapadzie... Ile ciemności musi mieszkać w jego sercu, aby tak doskonale sobie radził...

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu rozległ się cichy głos Shaak Ti.

\- Czy możliwe, aby to on był tym, którym nam grożono?

Kenobi poczuł przypływ sympatii do Mistrzyni za to, że zapytała. Sam nigdy nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, a tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć.

\- Czy samozwańczy Imperator wepchnął nam w szeregi tykającą bombę? Więcej niż możliwe. Ale nie przewidział w swym genialnym planie jednego. Przepowiedni.

Obi-Wan aż zamruczał, lekko zbity z tropu.

\- Wciąż mówimy o zapowiedzi Wybrańca, który przyniesie Równowagę Mocy, czy coś mnie ominęło?

\- Tak, dokładnie o tym - zgodził się Mace. - Gdy poddaje się moim treningom, robi się niesamowicie spokojny. Nie spałem od dwóch dni, żeby medytować w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie niepewności i chyba mam rozwiązanie. Zacznijmy od początku. Anakin nie jest owocem miłości jak inne istoty w galaktyce. Został poczęty z Mocy, stworzony przez Moc, a moc to nie tylko Jasna Strona, ale i Ciemna. Żadna nie może istnieć bez drugiej, jak dzień nie może istnieć bez nocy. Tak samo i on nie jest w stanie egzystować bez żadnej z nich. Światło w zbyt dużym natężeniu męczy go, zbyt głęboka ciemność go przeraża. Musi balansować między nimi, bo egzystują w nim w tej samej ilości. Nieważne, w którą ze stron się uda, druga i tak się w końcu o niego upomni. Dlatego nigdy nie zostanie dobrym Jedi, tak jak i nie będzie posłusznym Sithem. Anakin Skywalker nie tylko przynosi równowagę Mocy, ale sam jest jej miarą. To straszne i niesamowite zarazem.

Shaak Ti obserwowała kamienną ścianę rozważając każde słowo Mistrza Windu, a Kenobi poczuł coś dziwnego w lewej piersi. Jakby ulgę, choć nie była ona definitywna. Tak wiele zdarzeń z przeszłości nabrało sensu. Pycha jego byłego Padawana, jego upartość, jego  _balansowanie_  - to wszystko nie wynikało z jego nieznośnego stylu bycia. To była jego natura. Taką musiała być. Mężczyźnie nie dawało spokoju, że zobaczył kiedyś w oczach Skywalkera zapowiedź upadku tego młodego człowieka i ciemność. Ciemność rządzącą jego sercem przez wiele, wiele lat, by na samym końcu tej drogi poraził go gwałtowny rozbłysk Światła. Nie tego się spodziewał. Czarna Moc zwykle dusiła wszystko co jasne do samego końca, ale Anakinowi nawet w tej najmroczniejszej przyszłości nie dała rady. Żadna wizja nie była ostateczna i to Obi-Wan również wiedział. Być może można ją zmienić, można coś zaradzić.

Dłoń Mistrza Windu na swoim ramieniu zauważył dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Spojrzał w jego oczy i już wiedział, że Mace doskonale zna przedmiot jego rozterki.

\- Ja wszystko wiem, Obi-Wanie - powiedział tonem, który naprawdę to sugerował. Kenobi miał wielką chęć uciec i schować się przed tym, który znał prawdę. - Ale na twoim miejscu nie ruszałbym tego. Istnieje zagrożenie, że wtedy nigdy nie zjednoczycie się w Mocy. Kto wie, czy po latach jasności ciemność po niego nie przyjdzie...

 

¤

Padmé nie bez problemów dostała się do wnętrza siedziby Zakonu Jedi. Mistrzowie i ich Padawani rzadko przyjmowali jakichkolwiek gości, ale odźwierny wreszcie ją wpuścił. Musiała się zobaczyć z Anakinem, jednak otrzymała informację, że Mistrzowie są na tajnym spotkaniu w bibliotece, a jej mąż zamknięty w pokoju Obi-Wana oczekuje ich powrotu. Więc i ona musiała czekać.

Stojąc na opustoszałym korytarzu znów pomyślała, jak bardzo to wszystko ją niepokoi. Więź pomiędzy Anakinem a jego byłym Mistrzem była tak silna i tak intensywnie rozbudowana, że dziewczyna nieraz czuła ją niemal fizycznie i zawsze widziała jej oddziaływanie między nimi. Iskry podziwu i ciepła w oczach Skywalkera, gdy mówił o starszym. Płomienie czułości i opiekuńczości buchające ze źrenic Obi-Wana, kiedy Anakin był w pobliżu. A to wszystko obłożone wyczuwalnym na kilometry, elektrycznym wręcz napięciem. Być może ktoś całkowicie postronny dojrzałby w ich relacjach zdrowe i naturalne podejście syna do ojca i ojca do syna. Ale tylko Padmé wiedziała, jak bardzo niewłaściwe to wszystko było, bo tylko ona stała obok.

Twierdziła tak, choć w istocie ani jeden ani drugi nie dał jej nigdy powodu do takich podejrzeń. Była kobietą, wierzyła swojej intuicji podpowiadającej jej, że jest zdradzana, spychana. Rozsądek próbował polemizować powołując się na troskę Anakina o nią, o zdrowie jej i ich dziecka, o to, jak potrafił nie spać nocami by nie dręczyły go znów koszmary z nią w roli głównej. Kochał ją. Przecież przysięgał. A mimo to zaniedbywał ją odwiedzając coraz rzadziej w jej kwaterach, a kiedy już przychodził, był dziwnie spięty i niespokojny, a dotyk żony drażnił go.

Dlatego musieli porozmawiać. Tu i teraz. Bo Amidala czuła, że ich wspólna przyszłość może być zagrożona, więc postanowiła błagać. Błagać go ponownie o to, aby zostawił wszystko i uciekł z nią daleko, choćby na Zewnętrzne Rubieże, z dala od ludzi, którzy ich rozdzielali przez sam przymus ukrywania przysięgi małżeńskiej. I z dala od Obi-Wana, którego głodny wzrok najchętniej by Skywalkera pożarł.

 

Anakin czuł żal do swojego byłego Mistrza, ponieważ ten gdy już wrócił, nawet się nie zająknął w sprawie poruszanych na spotkaniu tematów. Nie powiedział mu także o czekającej na niego Padmé, która rzuciła mu się na szyję, gdy tylko wyszedł z sypialni Kenobiego. Objął ją, przytulił do siebie bojąc się wdychać zapach jej włosów. Nie chciał by coś, co pamięta jako najcudowniejsze zostało splamione jego upośledzonym zmysłem powonienia.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wyszeptał cicho tuż na jej uchem tonem, który ujawniał wszystkie jego uczucia do niej. Amidala nie wyczuła ani grama fałszu w jego głosie i łzy przykrości napłynęły jej do oczu. Było jej wstyd, że w ogóle śmiała mieć takie podejrzenia. Jak mogła, skąd jej to przyszło do głowy? Przecież to wciąż był jej słodki, ukochany Ani...

\- Ja też i to bardzo. Dlatego tu przyszłam. Anakinie... Jesteś ostatnio taki odległy... Co się dzieje? Prawie w ogóle się nie widujemy...

Kiedy już zaczęła, ciężko było skończyć. Słowa płynęły napędzane uczuciami, emocjami.

\- Wyjedźmy stąd, błagam. Ucieknijmy - poprosiła wreszcie.

Mięśnie ramion Skywalkera znów się spięły. Padmé zadrżała lekko. Już czuła, że się nie zgodzi.

\- Przykro mi, kochana. Ale tu jesteś bezpieczna. Masz opiekę medyczną...

\- Ale nie mam ciebie! - jęknęła głośno, boleśnie. Anakin odsunął się od niej, wypuścił ją z ramion. Spuścił głowę. Coś ukrywał i dziewczyna bała się, że wie, co to takiego.

\- To przez niego, prawda?  - zaczęła gniewnie. - Wiem, że dzieje się tutaj coś nienormalnego, że coś jest nie w porządku, że...

Chłopak uniósł głowę patrząc na żonę takim wzrokiem, jakby jej nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

\- Że co przepraszam? Padmé, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym. O tym, o czym nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. No bo dlaczego jesteście blisko, gdy ja jestem odtrącana? Dlaczego wciąż za nim biegasz, choć już nie jest twoim Mistrzem? Wy... Wy dwaj...

Skywalker pobladł momentalnie, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Amidali. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem, gdy patrzył na wykrzywioną złością twarz ukochanej i czuł, że już jej nie poznaje. Była w niej Ciemność. Widział, jak zewsząd ją otacza. Jak kłębi się w jej wnętrzu i wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby wniknąć w jego Jasność. To nie było w porządku. Padmé nie była podatna na Moc, nigdy nie zauważono u niej zwiększonej liczby midichlorianów, a mimo to coś zdawało się zaciemniać jej osobowość. I przygnało ją tutaj. Oskarżenia były tak bezsensowne, że już nawet ich nie słuchał. To była tylko wymówka, pusta gadanina, by zniewolić go na nowo.

\- Cwany podstęp - wysyczał nagle, przerywając wrzący mrokiem słowotok dziewczyny. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Uważasz mnie za głupca? Myślisz, że nie wiem, że nie jesteś nią? Na twoim miejscu modliłbym się, żeby nic jej nie było.

\- Anakinie... - powiedziała zszokowana Padmé obserwując tak znajome niebieskie oczy, w których raz po raz pobłyskiwało widmo nienaturalnej i wrogiej żółci.

To były sekundy. Szybko znalazł się przy niej, a jego mechaniczna dłoń jakby sama zacisnęła się na jej miękkiej szyi. Bez udziału świadomości. Czuł rosnący z zawrotną prędkością wewnętrzny strach. Strach tak potężny, że zdolny zadeptać każde Światło. Paradoksalnie był to strach przed Ciemnością.

Nie pamiętał, nie wiedział ile trzymał ją w zabójczym uścisku nie pozwalając oddychać. Żyła, tego był pewien, bo gdy głośno krzyczący Kenobi odepchnął go na przeciwległą ścianę i podbiegł do niej, klęczała pochylając się nad posadzką i kaszląc głośno, łapiąc powietrze ze świstem. Dotyk Obi-Wana, choć chwilowy i mocny, otrzeźwił go na tyle, że zanim jeszcze zniknęli w drzwiach prowadzących na klatkę schodową zostawiając go samego, już żałował. Łzy były pierwsze, a ich pojawienie się tylko dolało bólu do i tak już przepełnionej nim czaszki. Miał ochotę krzyczeć i robił to. Zawodził głośno, wręcz nieludzko. Miał ochotę kopać, więc wyładowywał się na ścianie, zaciskając przy tym pięści tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. Ciemność już tu była. Słyszał jej kroki, gdy się zbliżała.

Ale był tu już także Obi-Wan, a jego duże, ciepłe ramiona szybko otoczyły trzęsącego się chłopaka. Spokój wlał się w serce Skywalkera obficie, a jego oddech wyrównał się, gdy stał wtulony w zgięcie szyi byłego Mistrza. Kenobi nie powiedział ani słowa zabierając młodszego do swojego pokoju i kolejnej nocy czuwając nad jego snem.


End file.
